El Sueño
by This Idiot
Summary: Kurt sufre un accidente, termina en estado comatoso y despierta en un lugar en donde las cosas aparecen de la nada con solo desearlo y conoce a Blaine, uno de los residentes del extraño lugar.


**Título**: El Sueño  
**Autor**: Yo  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson  
**Rating**: PG  
**Resumen**: Kurt sufre un accidente, termina en estado comatoso y despierta en un lugar en donde las cosas aparecen de la nada con solo desearlo y conoce a Blaine, uno de los residentes del extraño lugar.  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna (exceptuando el hecho de que esto sonará como que estoy en drogas).  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #1  
**Nota de Autor**: La historia en realidad es larga, pero quería escribir al menos un pedazo de ella para no olvidar la idea. Also, estoy abriendo un blog para reseñar libros, ¿les interesaría que criticara fanfics también? ¿Tipo dar consejos y señalar errores...?

* * *

Blaine colocó una taza con café humeante frente a él y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Kurt no dijo nada, aun era todo demasiado confuso como para hablar. Las explicaciones de Blaine habían sido bastante informativas, pero demasiado extrañas como para creerlas y no querer despertar de esa pesadilla a base de pellizcos.

—Así que estoy en coma—dice, porque, aunque Blaine se lo ha explicado más de diez veces hasta ahora, siente la necesidad de preguntar todo otra vez. Después de todo, ¿qué más puede hacer?

A este punto esperaría que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco o le mandase a callar, pero Blaine le sonríe y se dedica a explicárselo por undécima vez.

—Es la teoría que tenemos aquí. Nadie sabe dónde estamos o de dónde hemos llegado, pero muchos recuerdan accidentes de auto, caídas, golpes, desmayos…—su voz se pierde, como si recordara algo, pero luego solo sacude un poco la cabeza y su concentración regresa a donde estaba—. Suena a locura y posiblemente es una locura, pero no tenemos una mejor explicación. Al parecer nuestras mentes han llegado a este lugar, de alguna forma.

—Mientras nuestros cuerpos descansan en una fría cama de hospital—comenta, un poco más para él mismo que para Blaine. Cuando el otro solo le mira en silencio él añade—: Entiendo la teoría, pero no logro comprender cómo es que el estado inconsciente nos lleva a todos a este lugar. ¿Es como un sueño compartido?

—Yo y Warren tenemos una idea y quizá no sea acertada, pero es todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento. Hemos conocido personas que llegan a este lugar y desaparecen en unas horas, a veces minutos así que suponemos que este es el lugar al que vamos cuando estamos dormidos o inconscientes. Cuando solo estamos dormidos es como si no nos apegáramos a este lugar lo suficientemente como para quedarnos por mucho tiempo o recordarlo cuando despertamos. Sin embargo, al estar en estado comatoso nuestras mentes no tienen una forma de regresar a su estado consciente así que nos quedamos aquí. Muchos creemos que es un sueño compartido y otros piensan que todos los sueños lo son, solo que no lo recordamos

Kurt le da un sorbo a su café que, a pesar de que ha estado sobre la mesa por varios minutos, sigue caliente e internaliza las palabras de Blaine. Al parecer tuvo un accidente que no recuerda y ahora se encuentra en un mundo dentro de un sueño en donde puede imaginar lo que quiera y, de algún modo, aparece. Diría que es el lugar perfecto si la imagen de su padre pidiéndole que despierte no le atormentara a cada minuto.

Blaine no le interrumpe en ningún momento y Kurt lo agradece, necesita su tiempo para tragarse toda la historia.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—pregunta, un poco porque necesita saber de él para convencerse de que esto no es un sueño y que no está imaginando un mundo mágico y chicos que hacen aparecer cafés por él y un poco porque solo necesita saber.

—Es una larga historia, supongo, pero en ella hay un baile, un chico llamado Matt, y tres jugadores de futbol que nos dan una paliza por bailar juntos—habla con la mirada fija en la mesa, como si el recuerdo aun le trajera pesadillas—. En un punto quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba aquí.

—Lo siento—dice, recordando sus propios días en la secundaria y sintiéndose terriblemente mal porque las personas tuviesen que pasar por eso, especialmente aquellas que son tan serviciales, como Blaine. Él solo se encoje de hombros y vuelve a sonreírle, lo que le anima un poco a hacer su próxima pregunta—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Es un poco difícil decirlo, nadie sabe si el tiempo aquí pasa igual de rápido que en nuestras vidas conscientes, pero he contado dos años y dos meses en mi calendario.

La respuesta le deja sin aliento, ¿puede estar años en ese lugar? ¿Puede despertar teniendo veinte años y habiendo pasado sus últimos tres años confinado a una cama y un mundo que posiblemente no recordará? Y, peor aún, ¿su padre tendrá que esperarle tanto tiempo?

No puede quedarse en ese lugar, necesita encontrar la forma de despertar, aunque nadie sepa cómo hacerlo. No puede preocupar de esa manera a su padre luego de que éste sobreviviera a aquel espantoso infarto y un comatoso…

De repente sus pensamientos se detienen de golpe. Su padre ha estado en coma, ¿llegó también a este lugar?

—Blaine, ¿por casualidad conociste a Burt Hummel?—pregunta, Blaine parece pensarlo un momento.

—Todos los días llega una increíble cantidad de personas a este lugar, pero creo recordar el nombre. No lo conocí personalmente, pero Cara me habló de un hombre llamado Burt que llegó hace cinco meses y desapareció en un mes. ¿Un hombre con gorra y un mono de mecánico?—Kurt asiente con los ojos humedecidos y el corazón en la garganta—. Cara no paraba de decir que sería un buen político y que hablaba mucho de tener que despertar para regresar con su familia, algo de que su hijo no podía perder a su padre también…  
Blaine deja de hablar y le mira con la boca abierta por un momento.

— ¿Es tu padre?—pregunta, Kurt vuelve a asentir porque no sabe si podrá encontrar su voz y Blaine toma sus manos entre las suyas—. Oye, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no estarás aquí mucho tiempo. Tu padre parecía muy decidido a regresar desde el momento en el que llegó y si están cortados de una manera similar, seguramente regresarás antes de que puedas extrañarnos a nosotros.

—Has estado aquí dos años—le dice.

—Sí, porque no tengo mucho a donde volver y la vida en este lugar es mucho más pacífica y agradable que la que llevaba allá, pero tú tienes un padre y posiblemente muchos amigos. Estoy seguro de que regresarás pronto.

Kurt le sonríe y usa un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas en cuanto Blaine libera una de sus manos. No puede quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, debe encontrar la forma de volver, a como dé lugar.

—Pero, Kurt—mira a Blaine cuando este le llama y él le regala otra sonrisa—, no digo que no quieras regresar, trata de hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas y verás que estarás de vuelta en cualquier momento, pero no te atormentes, ¿está bien? No tuvimos que imaginar un centro de psiquiatría por nada. Además, este lugar da para muchas cosas y quizá el mundo está en lo correcto y las cosas pasan por una razón. Quizá hay algo de este lugar que debas llevar a tu vida consciente.


End file.
